How Hathaway makes an arrest
by Comic Rocker
Summary: Hathaway has his first case as a DI and it includes solving a case connected with the Morse episode Ghost In The Machine and it means saving a damsel in distress will he solve it and rescue Lewis's daughter?


The time was now and it had to be perfect. James Hathaway could not let the man who killed the son of his boss and he couldn't let him get away with raping his daughter either. It took a while but Hathaway finally found the bastard who did these terrible things and now he was going to pay.

Hathaway ran through the hallway of the killer's home and heard screams. They were coming from the basement so Hathaway made his way there. He knew they belonged to Lynn. The bastard had kidnapped her. Hathaway only knew the tail end of what was going on this connected an old case Lewis and Morse solved years ago. The Hanbury family Morse and Lewis had put their mother away years ago and now the children who were all grown up wanted revenge on Lewis and wanted to make him suffer by framing him for the murder of former pathologist Dr Grayling Russell who had helped him and Morse in the past before Dr Hobson came into the picture.

One of the children Georgina Hanbury was only adopted but still she resented the police for taking her mother away. She came up with the idea of killing Ken Lewis and Russell. While her brothers carried out the deed and went along with the rape of Lynn. Lewis wasn't allowed on the case due to being personally involved but as you can expect he went over Innocent's head and helped Hathaway in whatever way he could in order to help Hathaway with his first case as a Detective Inspector.

A number of officers helped Hathaway with the inquiry namely DS Adrian Kershaw, DC Gerard Hooper, DC Gurdip Sohal, DC Julie Lockhart (who had transferred to CID), DS Renton, DS Dearden, DS Mitchell DS Jackson DS Hilare (all of whom worked with Morse and Lewis) and last of all DC Karen Middleton formerly of Bristol Police and now Hathaway's girlfriend.

Hathaway put a call to some backup units to get down to Hanbury Manor on the double. Georgina Hanbury was now in custody and told Hathaway where to find Lynn and as to who killed Lewis's son and who killed Dr Russell. Each of the Hanbury children played their own part in the conspiracy against Lewis. Roger the eldest child supplied the murder weapon which was a standard issue police pistol which he planted to try and frame Lewis with but without success as DI Peterson unintentionally ended up taking the rap instead. While the youngest son John killed Ken, Grayling and Tim (who was Lynn's husbund), raped Lynn and was now along with Roger was holding her hostage in the basement and torturing her like mad.

Hathaway burst through the door of the basement with Kershaw, Renton, Jackson,Mitchell, Hilare and Dearden at his back. "GET AWAY FROM HER" bellowed Hathaway rushing forwards and tackling John to the ground. Roger tried to escape out the door but Kershaw and Jackson put a stop to that by handcuffing him smartly.

Renton and Mitchell hoisted John to his feet harshly while Hathway soothed Lynn and instructed Dearden and Hilare to take Lynn outside and get her back to Lewis and her son.

Hathaway faced the two villains and cautioned them. "John Hanbury you're under arrest for the murders of Ken Lewis, Graying Russell, Tim Hoffman and the kidnapping of Lynn Lewis you don't have to say anything but it may harm your defense and anything you say may be taken down as evidence against you."

"You haven't heard the last of this Hathaway" raged John. Hathaway ignored the pair's objections and protests as they were pushed from the room.

"You better call the guv Jim and tell him his daughter's safe " Kershaw advised as they made their back to the squad cars. "My plan exactly Adrian" Hathway intoned as he pulled out his cell phone. He smirked as he watched the two Hanbury children being shoved into separate squad cars.

"Georgina Hanbury's being charged sir" Hilare reported. Hathaway nodded in understanding soon these two idiots would be getting their just desserts going to jail with their total bitch of a sister who wasn't even blood related.

Hathway dialed his former guv's number and waited until the familiar Geordie accent responded. "Robbie its Jim Lynn's safe the Hanbury brothers are in custody we're on our way now to have them charged".

Hathaway didn't even hear his old friend thanking him repeatedly over and over. He was simply dreaming about what he was going to be drinking in the pub later.

**The end**


End file.
